newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baseball Night in New York
Baseball Night in New York (BNNY) is a show on SNY that covers the Mets and Yankees including non-baseball related topics during the baseball off-season from November to late February. The show premiered on November 17, 2015 to February 26, 2016 for its first season. The show is hosted by Doug Williams at six p.m. with reruns at ten p.m. The show airs every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. It was sponsored by Land Rover for its first season. Mets general manager Sandy Alderson was a guest on February 5, 2016 featuring Andy Martino and Sal Licata who were dubbed "Panic City" for their overreaction and bleak outlook on the Mets chances for the then-upcoming 2016 season. Sandy returned on February 7, 2017 with both Martino, Licata and Jim Duquette. On February 15, New Jersey Governor Chris Christie appeared on the show which caused an uproar over his comments regarding the Philadelphia Phillies using the Ya Gotta Believe slogan on their clubhouse wall down in Clearwater. Christie stated: “The Phillies suck. Let’s just start with that,” Christie said. “They’re from Philadelphia. They’re an awful team. They’re an angry, bitter fan base and it’s not safe for civilized people to go to Citizens Bank Park if you want to root for the other team. Ya gotta believe what? Ya gotta believe we’re awful people.” Christie's appearance was coincided with Martino, Marc Malusis and Anthony McCarron. The show returned for a second season on November 15, 2016 where it was left sponsor-less until January 10, 2016 when it was sponsored by Jeep until February 17, 2017. The logo was featured on the monitor on the set of the show but never on the logo during the opening montage of the show. The show premiered for season three on November 14, 2017. The show began to be sponsored by Cadillac from December 5, 2017. Starting on January 2, 2018 the show will now air every Monday to Friday at the regular six p.m. time slot. Billy Bean was a guest on February 20, 2018. Former Mets player Mo Vaughn appeared on the show on April 25, 2018. Keith Hernandez was a guest on May 15, 2018 to promote his memoir I'm Keith Hernandez. Tom Gamboa was a guest on May 29, 2018 to promote his autobiography Tom Gamboa: My Life In Baseball. Davey Johnson was a guest on May 30, 2018 to promote his memoir Davey Johnson: My Wild Ride in Baseball and Beyond. Following the end of the first season in 2016, the show is now also a segment on SportsNite with the format remaining similar to the overall format of the show. Hosts *Doug Williams (2015-) Host *Jim Duquette (2015-; December 28, 2015; December 26, 2017; July 27; August 6-7, 2018 host) contributor *Andy Martino (2015-) contributor *Sweeny Murti (2015-) contributor/reporter *Sal Licata (2015-; February 23, 2018 host) contributor *Marc Malusis (2015-; December 27, 2017 host) contributor *John Harper (2015-) contributor *Anthony McCarron (2015-) contributor *Anthony Dicomo (2015-) contributor *Todd Zeile (2016-) contributor *Nelson Figueroa (2016-) contributor *Jon Hein (2017-) contributor *Dan Graca (2017-) contributor *Eamon McAnaney (December 27 and 29, 2016; December 29, 2017; January 2; February 26-28; April 27; May 17-18; June 15, 29; July 12-13; August 1-3, 8, 2018 host) *Steve Gelbs (January 3-4, 2017 host) *Laura Albanese (February 21, 2018-) (contributor) *Adam Fisher (March 23, 2018-) (contributor) *Maggie Gray (July 5, 10, 26; September 11, 2018 guest) Former *Alexa Datt (2015) contributor *Wallace Matthews (January 27, 2016 guest) *Josh Satin (December 13-14, 16, 2016; "Week of Satin": August 20-24, 2018) (contributor) *Gary Apple (May 24, 2018 guest) *Chris Carlin (July 13, 24; August 22, 2018 guest) Overview Segments Taking the Lead First/opening topic of the show. Gut Instinct Two of the cast members give their top free agent predictions and where players might possibly land with which team and for how much. Decent Proposal A proposed trade idea presented by the hosts to both the Mets and Yankees. Rumors and Rumblings The latest rumors involving players and teams during the off-season. It was sponsored by Land Rover during the first season. Free Agent DNA Possible free agent signings with either baseball team in New York. Contract Construction Possible future player contracts with either the Mets or Yankees. Off The Market In a parody of the Hunger Games, the show takes a look back at players who are no longer free agents or who have married, including personnel such as coaches, managers or executives who have left for other teams. Let's Overact! The hosts overact to a possible event in the future relating to the two teams. Eh or Ehhhh The panelists when asked on a topic either say Eh if it's not important or the latter being good or bad depending on the view of the panelists. Rouge Opinion Each panelist give their own opinion regarding a baseball related topic. The segment is sponsored by Jeep (November 17, 2017-). In Retrospect The show takes a look back at one of the statements made by one the cast members and reflect on them now. Sponsored by Cadillac. (season three) Kicking The Tires The show looks at the latest news and rumors during the off-season. Climbing The Social Ladder A look at Jim Duquette's Instagram account and helping him improve. Rapid Fire Two of the shows contributors have to guess more names of any random category. If one loses another takes his place to face the previous rounds' winner. This Date in New York History Historical events in New York City sports and non-sports history. Call to the Bullpen This segment brings in a cast member usually either Sal Licata or Marc Malusis to give their take on a topic. Great Moments in Reporting History The shows takes a look back at the archives at either John Harper or Steve Gelbs when covering Mets players or during Mets games as in the case for Gelbs during the comical moments. Twitter Poll The show before taking a commercial break ask viewers to take a poll on twitter and following the break show and analyze the results. A Social Gathering During the first season Alexa Datt would present the latest happening in the world of baseball on or through social media. I'm Uncomfortable A topic that makes a member of the show uncomfortable. Out of Left Field Random or weird topic. The Walk-off Change of subject/last topic. The segment is sponsored by Jeep, Toyota, Cadillac. (season three) Stats The show shows all the stats on players and other stuff involving the Mets & MLB. It was sponsored by Land Rover during the first season. Category:SNY Category:Mets Station Network